The Tell Tale Glasses
by Puff1
Summary: A spoof on Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell Tale Heart" a man goes crazy from seeing demon eyed glasses and commits... murder?


Well, I wrote this is a school project, and I always thought it was weird, so I'm putting it up here. This is a parody of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell Tale Heart" short story, based on these really weird glasses I bought for Halloween. If you would like to see a picture of the glasses, go to my Internet friend's website, Gamerulers, at: http://www.gamerulers.com. To go straight to the image, go here: http://www.gamerulers.com/stories/0702_glasses/01.jpg. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!

**The Tell Tale Glasses**  
  
  
  
TRUE!! nervous I am and was! I don't know why you will call me blind. I am not blind so why will you call me such? No. I see clearly, all too clearly. The gates to heaven and earth were opened to my eyes. Oh! the things I saw! And then, I saw many things in hell. I am not blind for I can clearly remember every detail of the deed and will willfully repeat the story.  
  
You see, before I damaged the old doctor's treasure, I actually did what he asked until that week before I destroyed his favored possesion. You might think he was suspicious of this, but no! He thought it was a blessing. A gift from the heavens! His secretary finally did his job! Oh, how foolish a doctor he was!  
  
Every night at midnight, I would quietly, oh so quietly, sneak into his office. You would laugh and marvel how I managed to quietly, oh so quietly, sneak into his office. You would laugh and marvel how I managed to quietly move across his squeaky wood floor. I would slowly, ever so slowly, creak open the office door. There, on his desk were the glasses! The horrible, horrible glasses! He used them every Halloween to scare his patients.  
  
But, you see, as I worked my errands for him I would often pass his desk. There on his desk was the wretched glasses! These glasses, they were not ordinary glasses. These glasses had eyeballs, menacing eyeballs, that would stare at whomever they chose. The vein filled pupils would follow me as I passed to and fro. Oh, how the eyeballs despised me! How I would stare at the wretched things! They haunted me, haunted me!  
  
So every night, when I opened the door, I would illuminate my flashlight on the evil eyes, waiting for a chance to strike them. Unfortunately, the old doctor would lay the glasses opposite of the door so the eyes were invisible to those entering. So every night, the small light from my flashlight would cast upon the glasses, but the eyes were not there so I could never do the work.  
  
Upon the eight night, I wasn't as careful as usual. I was giddy. I had every night snuck upon the glasses so carefully. I was so proud of my work! As I opened the door, the rusty hinges squeaked in the hollow night. I flinched as I drew the button up and the flashlight glowed onto the eyes. The evil eyes! They were open, staring at me!  
  
I screamed as I leapt upon the glasses. I pulled them to the floor and snapped them in two, and cracked the forsaken glass. They put up a good fight, but soon, the demon eyes from hell were a crooked, sharp mess.  
  
I panted, staring at the shattered reflection. The eyes, still demonic as ever, stared on me, then flickered on and off, on and off, like a rhythm to a heartbeat. First, it flickered fast, then slow, then it stopped. It was gone! All gone! The evil eyes, the evil glasses! Finally gone!  
  
If you still think me blind, you should know I have no such infliction. But, if you think me blind to my own understanding, then you will no longer think so after I tell my next course of action.  
  
Oh! my brilliance! I snapped what was left of the hinges off and swept the glass into a pile. The glass was then placed in a box which I placed under a loose floorboard. I showed no evidence of the deed and I was calmed.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I strode there with confidence, for what had I to fear? At the door was the doctor. I bid him in with a clear conscience. He said he had heard a scream and rustling from his apartment above. I told him the scream was mine in a dream, and the rustling was when I fell out of bed. I then decided to give him a tour of the building.  
  
Finally, I led him to the office. He immediately asked the location of his glasses. I simply told him the glasses looked a bit crooked, so I sent them to a repairman. He accepted the story, and he sat at his desk to talk. I pulled up a chair and placed it on top of where the glasses lay.  
  
We chatted of familiar things, I with a light heart. But, as time grew on, I grew more anxious. Why would he not just leave?! Then, before my eyes, I saw the glasses! And the Evil Eyes! They flickered, on and off, on and off, like a watch's hand moves to the second. I started to pace back and forth. The flickering grew faster and faster!  
  
It was not in my head! He had seen it! He had to have seen it! He was mocking my anxiety! He knew! I couldn't stand it any longer!!  
  
"Villian!" I shrieked. "Dissemble no more! I admit the deed! Check the floorboards there!!"  
  
Oh, the glasses!! The horrible, demon eyed glasses!!  



End file.
